I'm ready
by NaeNae1495
Summary: One-shot Set after "The Sacrifice" Bonnie realizes her love for Jeremy. Beremy/ Elena and Bonnie friendship


Beremy One-shot. Set one day after episode 2x10. We're gonna pretend "The Sacrifice" happened on a Friday.

* * *

Bonnie is at her house thinking about the one person she couldn't get out of her mind.

**Bonnie POV**

"_Why did you have to get involved?" I asked him_

"_I didn't want you to get hurt." He said and the sincerity in his eyes really touched me._

"_Jeremy, you can't feel that way about me." I tell him, to try and switch around this conversation_

"_Don't." He replied_

"_Don't?" I asked, confused_

"_Don't try and act like this is one-sided, like I'm some kid that has a crush on his sister's friend." He says as he walks toward me. "You could have died today." He lifts his hand to caress my cheek._

"_You almost did." Is all I could to him because his eyes were so intense I could swear he was looking right through me._

"_That was a chance I was willing to take." He says and a tear involuntarily rolls down my cheek. He leans in to kiss me and I panic_

"_I can't. I'm sorry." I tell him and he pulls away. I take a deep breath and walk to the door. I grab the handle and stop to look back and him, but I can't bring myself to say anything so I just walk out._

Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert. The boy I've known since we were kids. My best friend's little brother. The same little brother that has grown up to become one very sexy guy. I haven't talked to him since he tried to kiss me and I rejected him. I know he was hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to go there with him. He is Elena's brother and he is younger than me. If I'm honest with myself for a minute the real reason I don't want to go there is because of 2 four-letter words that keep me from achieving everything I want to.

_LOVE_

Such a powerful word. Everyone experiences love in their own way. I love my dad, I love Elena, I love Caroline, I love Matt, I love Tyler, I love Grams (even though she's gone, I can't stop loving her.), and even though I hate to admit it I love Stefan and Damon in my own twisted way. Those are all different types of love that I've grown to understand. Those are good kinds of love, but I'm looking for a love like Rose and Jack, or Allie and Noah, or to put it in realistic terms, a love like Stefan and Elena. I know what Jeremy was hinting at that night and it involved this four-letter word that I can't utter to any male except my dad. I wish I could tell him I feel it too, but I can't. This leads me to the next four-letter word. This word stops me from giving into everything and just going with my heart.

_FEAR_

This word might be the thing I hate most in life. It keeps me from ever really being happy. I'm scared of reaching my full powers and becoming like Emily and Grams. I read the grimories and I know that I'm supposed to be the most powerful witch, but that scares me. Grams and Emily died and I don't want that fate for me. I scared my powers might consume me, or that I won't be able to control and I go bad. I'm scared to love. My dad loved my mom, but look what happened to him. She left him and me. Look at Stefan and Elena's epic love, because of their love people have died. That's a scary thing to think about, but it's true. People have gotten hurt and I can't help but wonder was it worth it? I don't want to get hurt by Jeremy, but I'm more afraid I'll hurt him like my mom hurt my dad.

_FEAR _and _LOVE_. Two words that have consumed my whole life and left me alone and afraid. I fall asleep on my bed crying thinking of all of this and dreading going to school tomorrow.

**General POV**

Bonnie got up the next morning and got ready for school. She knew she was going to have to spend to all day avoiding Jeremy and she wasn't really looking forward to it. Bonnie gets dressed and rushes to school. She gets there and everyone notices something is off with. She won't talk unless talked to and she won't make eye contact with anyone. She spends most of her day avoiding Jeremy and indulging her friends not noticing they noticed something was wrong.

Later that day, Bonnie was meeting Elena at the Grille.

**Elena POV**

Bonnie has been acting weird all day. I haven't talked to her since after we got Stefan out of the tomb. Not only has she been acting weird, but Jeremy has also. I know what's going on, but I'm gonna try to get her to tell me. I see her walk in and wave her over.

"Hey Bonnie." I tell her as she sits down

"Hi Elena." She says and I can tell by the sound in her voice that something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask her

"Nothing." She says and I don't feel like listening to her lies

"It's not nothing. Something is bothering you. I've known you forever and I know when something isn't right." I tell her and she looks down

"I just," she stops and sighs "I'm having guy troubles." She says and I bite back a smirk

"Ok, tell me."

"This guy likes me, and I think he knows I like him, but I'm scared. I mean I don't have great examples of love in my life: mom left my dad and no offense but you and Stefan aren't exactly great models and I just wonder if it's worth it. I could get hurt or the guy could get hurt."

I sigh and grasp her hands that are on the table "I know you don't have the best the examples of love, but it's worth it. Yes, your mom left but you are not your mother Bonnie. Stefan and I have our problems, but at the end of the day we love each other and we're happy. The circumstances at aren't the best right now, but it was great before this Originals threat and it's gonna be great after because that's love. You gotta take the risk. Love is giving someone the power to destroy your heart and trusting them not to. Do you trust this guy?"

"I trust him with my life." Bonnie says and I smile.

"Then it's worth it." I say and squeeze her hand "How are you gonna get Jeremy?" Her jaw drops

"Wh-What do you mean Jeremy? Who said it was Jeremy?" I have to laugh

"You've both been walking around acting like someone's run over your dog. It's quite sad. I also saw the way you were looking at each other before this whole mess happened."

"Elena, I'm gonna go do this if you feel uncomfortable. You're my best friend and …" I stop her from talking further

"Stop, Bon. I want you two to be happy and if you make each other happy then go for it." I say and we both smile. "Just gonna have to keep the kissing details to yourself." I tease her and we laugh

"I can do that. I love you Lena and thanks." She says as she gets up to hug me

"I love you too Bon-Bon. Go get 'em." I say and hug her back. I smile to myself thinking how my two favorite people are gonna get together.

**Next Friday **

**Jeremy POV**

Elena dragged me out to the Grille with her, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt for karaoke night. I asked if Bonnie would be there because she used to sing when we were little and she said no. Bonnie has been avoiding me all week. I just want to talk to her and make sure she is ok. I know she was freaked out last Friday, but I want her to trust me. I look to the stage as the first performer comes on and try to think of something other than Bonnie.

**Bonnie POV**

I can't believe I'm about to do this. I haven't sung since Grams died, but I know it's something I need to do. This is really the only way I can think of to express how I feel. I'm the last to go on and I'm nervous, but I know it will be worth it. It's my turn to go on and the music starts.

_Moment of honesty  
Someone's gotta take the lead tonight  
Whose it gonna be?  
I'm gonna sit right here  
And tell you all that comes to me  
If you have something to say  
You should say it right now_

I sing in the back before I step onto the stage and see Jeremy at the table with the rest of the gang. He looks so fine sitting there and I want to run off stage, but as soon as his eyes lock on mine I can't.

_You ready?_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I think I deserve it  
It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
And I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(I'm ready, I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(I'm ready, I'm ready)_

As I sing my eyes stay locked on his and I tune out everything else in the bar. I want him to feel what I'm feeling and know what I'm singing is true.

_I know you once said to me  
"This is exactly how it should feel when it's meant to be"  
Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?  
If we gon' do something 'bout it  
We should do it right now_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I know I deserve it  
Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
It's what we make it_

_I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(I'm ready I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(I'm ready)_

_Why give up before we try  
Feel the lows before the highs  
Spread our wings before we fly away  
I can't say I came prepared  
I'm suspended in the air  
Won't you come be in the sky with me_

As I sing the last word, I close my eyes and imagine my life with Jeremy. Holding hands, hugging, kissing, and Jer telling me how much he loves me and me telling him how much I love him.

_I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(I'm ready, I'm ready)  
If you ask me I'm ready  
(I'm ready, I'm ready)_

As the music fades, I open my eyes and I'm bombarded my applause and my friends standing up in their seats and hooting. I bow, look at Jeremy and wink, then I walk off stage.

**Jeremy POV**

I cannot believe Bonnie just went up there and sang that song. I always loved her voice, but I love it even more now hearing her sing a song about how she feels. I knew she felt the same way, but now I'm sure. The way she was looking at me while singing made my heart race and pants heat up. When she walks off stage, my eyes follow her until I can't see her anymore.

"Jer? Jeremy!" Elena screams

"Huh?" I say and everyone laughs

"What are you doing?" She asks

"Um, I'm sitting here with you guys." I answer and she rolls her eyes

"What I mean is why are you still sitting here. You should be following behind Bonnie." Elena says and I look at them shocked

"What?" I say

"Oh, please. Everyone knows you two love each other. I don't wanna hear any excuses. Now go get the girl, but if you break my best friend's heart I will hurt you." Caroline jumps in and I laugh while getting up.

"Don't worry, I won't break her heart. Thanks guys." I say and leave to find Bonnie. I find her at the bar and go to sit next to her on a stool.

**Bonnie POV**

After my performance I head to the bar for a drink. I feel someone sit next to me and I don't have to turn to know its Jeremy.

"Great performance." Jeremy says

"I'm glad you liked it." I say and turn to look at him. He looks even more handsome up-close and personal.

"Did you mean it?" He asks and he looks a little nervous

"I did." I say and he smiles and grabs my hands

"What changed your mind?" He asks as he slides his thumb over my hand

"Elena." I say and he looks up shocked "I know that's how I felt. I was so scared. I was scared of getting hurt and the way you make me feel and I didn't know if it would be worth it. She told how no relationship is perfect, but if you care for the person you can make it. And I just want to say sorry for leaving you a week ago. I'm sorry for making you sad because of my stupid insecurities." I look down, unable to look in his eyes.

He takes one of his hands and gently lifts my head to look at him. "It's ok, Bonnie. I know you're scared because I'm scared too. I don't want to hurt you, I just want you to drop your walls and let me. Let me love you." He says and a tear rolls down my eyes that he gently wipes away.

I look into his eyes and know that I'm safe and I want to let him love me. I want to be able to love him. I step off the stool and pull him off too. Then I lean up and passionately kiss him. Letting his hands go and wrapping my hands around his neck as his hands go to my waist pulling me in. As we kiss, I hear applause and pull back to see the gang there hollering. I laugh and bury my head in Jeremy's chest.

He leans down and whispers in my ear "Are you ready to let me love you?" He asks and I pull back to look at him

"I'm ready."


End file.
